Tan solo, cosas de chicas
by agh14
Summary: Ash y Misty son novios y Delia esta anciosa en averiguar como fue que su hijo se declaro. un pequeño one-shot que se me acaba de ocurrir y un pequeño regalo para Amy-Light95 espero les guste :D


**HOLA de nuevo :D, espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot que se me acaba de ocurrir, es un pequeño regalo para Amy-Light95, quiza aun no seamos amigos pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo y que ojala sigas escribiendo de la misma forma como lo haces hasta ahora que la personalidad que le pones a Ash y Misty no es absurda y como nosotros no juzgamos a quienes le cambian la personalidad (todo lo contrario hay muchos fic que me gustan que la personalidad es diferente lo pueden ver entre mis fic favoritos) por lo tanto pido que no nos juzguen a quienes mantenemos las personalidades del anime, asi que esto esta dedicado a ti Amy mas que nada por que creo que nececitas un apoyo para seguir escribiendo Fic espero te guste**

Ash yo soy la invitada asi que por respeto tienes que traer tu las bebidas -decia una joven pelirroja con las manos crusadas en el sillon-

pero yo... -el entrenador intento dar una excusa ante lo dicho por la entrenadora pero su madre lo interrumpio-

Ash, Misty tiene razon, lo adecuado es que tu vallas por las bebidas -dijo la Sra. Ketchum con un semblante seria-

Todo yo, todo yo -dijo Ash en tono de reproche mientras iba por las bebidas

bien Misty, aprovechemos que estaremos solas por un momento -ante lo dicho por la madre de Ash la lider de gimnasio la miro extrañada despues de todo el joven solo habia ido por algo para tomar-

¡MAMÁ AQUI NO HAY NADA! -grito de pronto el entrenador desde la cocina-

lo siento Ash parece que me olvide de comprar por que no vas a la tienda -dijo la mujer en tono de inocente guiñandole un ojo a la joven, luego de unos segundo se pudo escuchar la puerta de la entrada dando a entender que Ash se habia retirado-

bien, que quiere que le cuente Sra. Ketchum -dijo Misty con una sonrisa-

te eh dicho muchas veces que me llames Delia -dijo la mujer con su caracteriztica sonrisa-bien, solo queria que me digas como fue que Ash se te declaro -concluyo haciendo mas grande su sonrisa lo que produjo un ligero sonrrojo por parte de la entrenadora-

bien, Ash llego un dia a mi casa luego de que la liga de Kalos terminara me dijo que me queria y me pregunto si queria que fueramos novios -dijo la joven de forma veloz intentando esconder su sonrrojo-

si, si esa historia ya la se, ahora quiero la verdadera, la version del Ash despistado -dijo Delia a lo que Misty largo una pequeña carcajada- y quiero detalles muchos detalles-

Bien -dijo la lider soltando un suspiro- resulta que un dia...

**-Flashback-**

el sol se asomaba por la ventana de la pieza de la joven lider de gimnasio, de pronto un reloj despertador en forma de Spheal comenzo a sonar en la mesita de noche de la peliroja estirando su brazo comenzo a busca el boton que terminaria con ese espantoso ruido que no le permitia continuar con su descanzo luego de que logro apagarlo Misty tapo su cara con la sabana que la cubria siguio durmiendo, luego de unos segundo la cama comenzo a moverse como si algo estuviera saltando en sima de ella

Azu Azu Riiil -repetia una y otra vez el pequeño pokemon bebe, la lider ante el movimiento del pokemon tan solo decidio destaparse la cara aunque sin embargo continuo durmiendo- Azu?... Azu Riiiiiiiiiiiil -de pronto el pequeño roedor azul lanzo un chorro de agua hacia el rostro de la joven que rapidamente se sento en la cama y comenzo a toser

Azurill no era necesario eso -dijo en reproche la entrenadora sin parar de toser- aunque, lo hiciste para que me despertara asi que gracias -dijo la lider mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, luego de unos minutos la lider se cambio **(N/T:imaginense como quieran la ropa de Misty a decir verdad soy malo cuando se trata de ropa y mucho mas sobre ropa de mujer asi que lo dejo a su imaginacion XD)** y se dirigio hacia la cocina, luego de desayunar se dirigio hacia los estanques donde sus pokemon los esperaban hambrientos-

¡Chicos, a comer! -luego del grito de la joven todos los pokemon se pusieron al rededor de la muchacha para resivir su comida...

**-interrupcion del flashback-**

perdona la interrupcion Misty -dijo de pronto la mujer que prestaba atencion a todo lo que la lider decia- pero no creo que Ash tarde mucho en llegar y si mejor te salteas esta parte y vas directo hacia el momento en que Ash llega al gimnacio -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana para observar si su hijo habia llegado-

bien, luego de que darle de comer a mis pokemon y que habriera el gimnasio se pudo escuchar el pequeño tintineo de la puerta del gimnasio al abrir y...

**-continuacion del flashback-**

Hola, hay alguien aqui -se pudo escuchar de pronto al voz de un joven desde la puerta de entrada-

¿PIKA, PIKACHUPI? -secundo de pronto la voz de un Pikachu

rapidamente ambos llegaron al campo de batalla y pudieron observar que la lider los observaba algo sorprendida

PIKACHUPI -grito alegre el roedor amarillo saltando a los brazos de la pelirroja-

Pikachu cuanto tiempo -dijo Misty con una sonrisa-

¿quieren que los deje a solas?, ¿al menos un hola? -dijo en tono de burla el entrenador aunque tambien se lo podia notar algo ¿celoso?-

¡Ash! -de pronto Misty solto al roedor y salto hacia a el joven rodeando su cuello en un abrazo, Ash algo extrañado por el comportamento de la lider correspondio al abrazo, luego de unos segundos la lider se separo algo sonrrojada-

bien, debo aceptar que eso es mejor que un hola -dijo en un murmullo pero debido a la poca distancia la joven lo pudo oir lo que solo hizo que se ruborizara aun mas-

crei que te encontrabas en Kalos -dijo la muchacha corriendo la vista-

y yo crei que mi mejor amiga queria verme -dijo en tono algo molesto ante lo dicho por su amiga-

n-no, no es eso, es solo que me sorprendio verte aqui -dijo intentando excusarse-

es que necesitaba decirte algo -dijo y de pronto corrio su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas-

pues de que se trata -dijo algo extrañada la lider, que rapidamente miro hacia abajo intentando buscar al pokemon que ya se habia ido a saludar a sus viejos amigos y pokemon de la lider-

bueno, es que yo queria decirte, que yo, bueno emmm, yo emmm -el entrenador intentaba decir algo pero tan solo daba vueltas y no sabia como expresar lo que en realidad queria decir de pronto la joven silencio a el joven-

Ash, tranquilizate tu no eres asi, si no dudaste al meterte entre medio de los ataques de Mew y Mewtwo no tienes por que dudar con esto tan solo dilo -dijo la joven intentando darle animos al entrenador para que diga lo que intentaba el joven solo tomo aire y solto que tenia que decir-

Te amo -dijo de pronto y la joven quedo muda, luego de esperar unos segundo el lider comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaba Pikachu-

¿solo eso? -dijo extrañada la lider-

si -dijo restandole importancia y volviendose a poner delante de la lider- ¿acaso debo decir algo mas? -pregunto rascandose la mejilla-

bien yo me imagine algo mas como -rapidamente la lider aclaro su gargante y comenzo con una mala imitacion de Ash-"Misty, te amo, ¿te gustaria ser mi novia'" y luego me besas -dijo con una sonrisa a lo que el entrenador tan solo la miro-

AHHHHH -dijo el entrenador y luego bajo su mirada- Misty -dijo de pronto levantando su mirada y poniendo una cara seria- te amo -rapidamente se acerco y le dio un beso que tan solo duro unos segundo- ¿te gustaria ser mi novia? -agrego con una sonrisa-

claro que si -dijo igualando la sonrisa y volviendo a fundir sus labios con su ahora novio-

**-Fin del flashback-**

y asi fue como sucedio -dijo la muchacha tomando una gran bocanada de aire y dejandose caer sobre el sofa, por otro lado Delia se mantenia con una sonrisa-

Llegue -de pronto dijo el entrenador ingresando por la puerta con su pokemon en el hombro- ¿que hacian? -agrego mientras se dirigia a la cocina a servir la bebida que acababa de comprar

hablabamos -dijo Misty mientras se acomodaba en el sofa-

¿sobre que? -dijo mientras se sentaba y dejaba los vasos sobre la mesa-

tan solo -dijeron ambas al unisono mirandose a los ojos- cosas de chicas -agrearon con una sonrisa

**HOLA DE NUEVO :D, espero les halla gustado este One Shot especialmente a ti Amy y que te ayude para continuar escribiendo, tambien espero que el titulo quede bien a decir verdad para ponerle nombres y/o titulos a las cosas soy malo, nunca e puse nombre ni a un perro :P, una vez mas espero les halla gustado y salu2**


End file.
